1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a hard disk drive with anti-vibration bushes, and a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat Appln, KOKAI Publication No. 2006-107631, for example, discloses a hard disk drive. This drive is of a so-called laterally mounted type, and comprises a case, a main unit contained in the case, four projections corresponding to the corners of the main unit, fittings attached to the projections and supporting the main unit, and bushes and spacers interposed between the fittings and projections. The bushes and spacers are elastic, and the bushes are cylindrical.
When an external impact is imparted to the hard disk driver the bushes and spacers absorb it. As a result, the main unit is protected from the external impact. At this time, the impact is imparted axially to the bushes, therefore the bushes will not be broken.
The above hard disk drive may well be used standing on end. In this state, the whole weight of the main unit is applied radially to the bushes. Thus, great load is always applied to the bushes. Therefore, if an external impact is imparted to the hard disk drive in addition to the load, the fittings may bite into and cut the bushes.